Dora's Explorer Girls: Our First Concert
Dora's Explorer Girls: Our First Concert was a made-for-television movie, originally served as a pilot for the series, which eventually became Dora and Friends: Into the City!. Summary Dora is growing up as a preteen. She's so excited to see a concert with her new friends Alana, Emma, Naiya and Kate. But everything grounds to a halt. Alana said she had the 5 tickets in an envelope with the first letter for each name. But she accidently donates her blue soccer jacket with 5 tickets in the envelope by mistake. Can the group retrieve their tickets before it's too late? Cast * Dora: Stephanie Joy ** Dora (singing): Karina Padura * Naiya: Ashley Mendola ** Naiya (singing): Maria Paula Gonzalez * Alana: Jessica Conde ** Alana (singing): Natali Padura * Emma: Giselle Monterroso ** Emma (singing): Jasmine Maslanova-Brown * Kate: Elly Morillo ** Kate (singing): Raquel Trinidad History On March 8, 2009, Mattel and Nickelodeon announced that Dora would receive a tweenage makeover, switching from a young age to a teenage attending-middle school. Initially, it was announced that the new look would not be revealed until late 2009, but after a short controversy including a petition about not "makeovering Dora", the tween Dora was unveiled on March 16, 2009. Most of the people began calming down and actually embracing the new Dora, praising Mattel and Nickelodeon for their initiative and handling of the situation. The same year, Mattel and Nickelodeon introduced a preteen version of Dora, with four friends named Naiya, Kate, Emma, and Alana, who call themselves the Explorer Girls. The Explorer Girls were included in the Dora and Friends 2014 spin-off show. The pilot TV-movie was aired on television, on August 7, 2011, however Nickelodeon has yet to air this episode. It can still be found online and on DVD. In 2012, a unused CGI opening was created for new episodes of the series and on May 15, the TV-movie was released on DVD. Merchandise On September 29, 2009, an interactive Dora doll based on the Dora's Explorer Friends franchise was released. Kids can customize their doll online and she'll change before their eyes -- online and on the doll itself. The interactive component also lets kids to take part in Dora's adventures in Puerto Verde -- mysteries that focus on water conservation and volunteerism. They'll also meet Dora's friends -- Naiya, Emma, Kate, and Alana. The doll can be customized online which causes a transformation on the doll itself. Users can change her hair length, eye and jewelry color. The line of toys called Dora's Explorer Girls collection that includes Dora's best friends playsets and accessories was tied into an online community called Dora Links, where girls can solve mysteries. Criticism "What next? Dora the Cheerleader? Dora the fashionista with stylish purse and stilettos? Dora the Pop Star with Hoppin' Dance Club and "Juice" Bar?" says an online petition started by two moms, Lyn Mikel Brown and Sharon Lamb, who coauthored the book Packaging Girlhood. "If the Dora we knew grew up, she wouldn't be a fashion icon or a shopaholic. She'd develop her map reading skills and imagine the places she could go," the petition says, while critics were told that they would prefer Dora to grow up true to the character she is as a child.http://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/dora-explorer-dolls-controversial-new-article-1.366731 Gina Sirard, vice president of marketing at Mattel, replied saying: "Pretty much the moms who are petitioning aging Dora up certainly don't understand. ... I think they're going to be pleasantly happy once this is available in October, and once they understand this certainly isn't what they are conjuring up."http://www.nydailynews.com/latino/new-dora-explorer-not-tramp-article-1.372211 Gallery Dora-s-Explorer-Girls-Our-First-Concert-Pilot.jpg Amd-dora-new-jpg.jpg Amd-dora-newimage-jpg.jpg Videos Dora's Explorer Girls Alana Joins The Team Making Music With Emma A Nickelodeon project that never was Dora's Explorer Girls Dora's Explorer Girls 3-D Animation Pilot Dora Links Commercial References External links * Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Series pilots Category:TV movies